bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Tsuyu Asui
|romaji= Asui Tsuyu |alias= |birthday= February 12 |age= 15 (First Appearance, current) |gender= Female |height= 150 cm (4'11") |weight= |bloodtype= B |hair= Dark Green |eye= Black |quirk= Frog |status= Alive |birthplace= Aichi Prefecture |family= Ganma Asui (Father) Beru Asui (Mother) Samidare Asui (Younger Brother) Satsuki Asui (Younger Sister) |occupation= Student |affiliation= Salty Banks Middle School (Previously) U.A. High School |teams= Team Mineta |fightingstyle= Mid-range support |debut= Chapter 5 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= Aoi Yūki |eng voice= Monica Rial |image gallery= Yes }} |Asui Tsuyu}} is a major supporting character and a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. Appearance Tsuyu is a short girl with a frog-like appearance. She has long, dark sea-green hair which she ties in a bow on her back. She has very wide eyes with pure black irises and distinctive lower eyelashes. Like a frog, she has a wide mouth. Her Hero costume is a green and black skintight suit with yellow linings which imitate a frog's skin markings. She also wears goggles, gloves, and boots with a frog-like design. Despite her boots being shaped like frog feet, she does have ten toes. Gallery Chapter 122.png|Tsuyu's Manga Profile. Personality Tsuyu is a straightforward and laid-back individual who always says what's on her mind and what she thinks about others. She prefers to be called "Tsu", but has stated she only wants people she views as friends to refer to her as such. She commonly refers to everyone with the honorific "-chan". She has proven to be very observant, as she was the first to note the similarities between Izuku and All Might's Quirks. Tsuyu is noticeably calm and collected, being able to stay levelheaded in stressful situations. Smart and studious, Tsuyu is known for having great judgement and is rarely moved by emotion. She might disapprove rash decisions from her classmates, but she doesn't always act against said rashness, which is something she deeply regretted after the kidnapping of Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya's decision to rescue him. Recovery Girl describes her as the "perfect pillar of emotional support". Her usual expression consists of a vacant stare, which makes reading her thoughts and emotions difficult for those around her. Tsuyu has a habit of tipping her finger against her mouth while speaking or pondering. She also says "ribbit" as a replacement for many of her single word replies. Abilities Keen Intellect: Tsuyu has proven to be very intelligent as seen in Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc where she noticed similarities of Izuku and All Might's quirk. She also deduced from the League of Villains' plan to kill All Might that may have a way to do so, which was confirmed in the form of Nomu. Tsuyu also scored sixth in the mid-terms, showing her skill in academics. Quirk : Tsuyu's Quirk allows her to do anything a frog can do such as: * Hopping long distances * Jumping * Sticking to walls * Extending her tongue, which can lift an entire person's body, to a maximum of 20 meters * Ejecting/washing her stomach and secreting toxic sticky liquid (which is a bit sharp on the tongue) * Camouflage Stats Equipment * 'Camouflage costume: '''Tsuyu's hero costume changes colors along with her, blending in with her surroundings when she uses her Camouflage ability. Battles & Events Trivia *Tsuyu's preliminary design was less frog-like and more human in appearance, with smaller eyes and mouth. She was also supposed to be more downbeat. **Tsuyu was also originally conceived as a male character but was turned into a female because the class lacked girls at the time. She shares this aspect with Toru Hagakure. *Tsuyu's name contains the kanji for , , and , the latter which is the climate during the toad's egg-laying season. *Tsuyu's known U.A. data is as follows: **Student No. 3 in Class 1-A. **Ranked 13th during the Quirk Apprehension Test. **Ranked 6th in Class 1-A's Grades. **Ranked in the Top 42 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Tsuyu's rankings in the Popularity Polls are as follows: **Tsuyu ranked 6th in the First Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 9th in the Second Popularity Poll. **Tsuyu ranked 2nd in the First US Popularity Poll **Tsuyu ranked 5th in the in the Second US Popularity Poll *Tsuyu is fond of rain and jelly. *A mugshot of Chika Amatori from World Trigger used by Ōji Unit, first seen in chapter 151, bears a striking resemblance to Tsuyu.''World Trigger Manga: Chapter 151 **Additionally, Tsuyu's birthday is a day after Chika's (February 11), both have the kanji for rain (雨) in their names, and both seem to be related to frogs (in World Trigger's system, Chika's zodiac sign is Rana, the frog). *With her birthday taking place in February, Tsuyu is the second youngest student in Class 1-A, as everyone was 15 when they started U.A.'s school year in early April. Quotes *(To her classmates regarding the rescue mission for Katsuki Bakugo) "It doesn't matter how righteous our feelings are. If we start another fight...if we break the law...then we're no better than the villains!" *(To Himiko Toga regarding being called by her first name) "Cut it out! Only people who are my friends can call me that!" References Site Navigation es:Tsuyu Asui fr:Tsuyu Asui it:Tsuyu Asui pl:Tsuyu Asui ru:Тсую Асуи Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Asui Family Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Ryukyu's Hero Office Category:Hero Interns